The present invention relates generally to lighting devices and, more particularly, to compact lighting devices.
A wide variety of lighting devices, including lighting devices that can be affixed to a surface, are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,008 (Lewis et. al.) for example, discloses a display sticker with integral LED flasher circuit and power source adapted to be adhesively affixed to and readily removed from a fabric article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,681 (Duarte) discloses a flexible, self-adhesive, lighting system including a continuous length of flexible, self-adhesive, light emissive material, cuttable into segments of light emissive material, each segment including a plurality of light emitting diodes serving as light emissive devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,777 (Barnes) discloses an emergency running light for vehicles such as watercraft including a cup-shaped housing made of a transparent, thin flexible wall which defines a cup-shaped interior chamber. A liquid component of a two-component chemiluminescent compound and a breakable capsule containing a second component thereof are disposed within the interior chamber. The housing is attachable to a surface of the watercraft following activation using an adhesive ring which engages a flat rim of the housing.